SAEM (sequel)
by bibble-ie
Summary: Ini sequel dari ff SAEM (sulay-joonxing). Bisa disebut sequelkah? Tapi ini pendek banget:((. It's Sulay/Joonxing. AU.


**Cast : Kim Joonmyun**

 **Zhang Yixing (GS)**

 **Genre : School-life, Romance, Drama**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TYPO ADALAH SEBAGIAN DARI SENI(?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~SULAY~**

 **.**

 **.**

"Xing, ayo jalan jalan."

Ajak Joonmyeon. Sekarang mereka -Yixing dan Joonmyeon- sedang jalan bersama keluar dari gedung sekolah.

"Tidak, aku lelah Myeon."

Jawab Yixing acuh.

"Ayo ke kedai es krim, aku yang traktir."

Ajak Joonmyeon.

"Aku boleh minta es krim apapun?"  
Tanya Yixing sambil menatap Joonmyeon.

"Hm. Apapun."

Jawab Joonmyeon dan menganggukkan kepalanya semangat -berlebihan-

"Call."

Kata Yixing dan berjalan cepat menggandeng tangan Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon smirk.

"Aku tau kedai es krim terenak di sini."

 **.**

 **.**

 **~SULAY~**

 **.**

 **.**

Yixing memakan es krim nya dengan sangat lahap. Dan Joonmyeon yang duduk di seberangnya hanya melihat datar ke arah Yixing.

"Kau yakin tidak pesan?"  
Tanya Yixing tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari es krim terenaknya itu. Yixing ini tidak peka atau memang bodoh sih. Joonmyeon tidak pesan kan supaya es krimnya dapat dimakan berdua, biar romantis.

Joonmyeon modus.

"Tidak."

Jawab Joonmyeon ngenes. Yixing yang tidak peka -atau bodoh- hanya berdehem dan melanjutkan makan es krimnya dengan lahap. Joonmyeon mendengus.

"Xing."

"Hm?"

"Xing."

"Apa?"

"Xing."

"Apa sih Myeon?"

Tanya Yixing gemas dan mendongak menatap Joonmyeon sebal. Tangan Joonmyeon terulur mengusap bibir atas Yixing. Yixing membeku. Dia menatap Joonmyeon dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kalau makan jangan berantakan Xing."

Yixing yang sadar langsung menghapus jejak es krim yang ada di sekitar bibirnya. Dia tertawa canggung. Dia malu. Malu antara makannya berantakan atau tadi Joonmyeon mengusap bibirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~SULAY~**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau menyebalkan Myeon."

Kata Yixing mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya yang sedari tadi digoda oleh Jonnmyeon, dan sialnya membuat pipinya memerah -malu-

"Aku hanya bercanda Xing, jangan marah."

Jawab Joonmyeon dan terkikik. Suka sekali menggoda Yixing. Karena Yixing ngambek akan bertambah imut beribu ribu persen.

"Tapi kau keterlaluan Myeon. Bahkan saat pertama kali kau mengajar di kelasku, kau sudah menyuruhku berdiri di belakang kelas selama pelajaran. Kakiku sakit karena hal itu Myeon."

Jawab Yixing menaruh kedua tangannya di depan dada dan mempoutkan bibirnya. Sungguh, Yixing imut sekali. Andai Joonmyeon tidak ingat kalau dia ini guru, dia akan berteriak fanboying sekarang -berlebihan-

"Maafkan aku."

Kata Joonmyeon dan menahan tawa agar Yixing tidak bertambah marah.

"Kau juga yang menyebabkan kakiku keseleo kemarin Myeon, aku tidak bisa berjalan dengan normal."

Kata Yixing dengan posisi yang sama -bersedekap dan pout-

"Mana bisa?"

Tanya Joonmyeon yang tidak terima disalahkan. Kan Yixing jatuh sendiri. Bahkan dia menemukan Yixing sudah terduduk di lantai. Tidak mungkin kan rohnya keluar mengikuti Yixing lalu mendorong Yixing dan membuat Yixing jatuh -lawak-

"Ya bisa, kau yang menyuruhku mengambil buku ke perpustakaan."

Jawab Yixing sengit.

"Tapi kan kau jatuh sendiri Xing."

Jawab Joonmyeon masih dalam pendiriannya -tidak mau disalahkan-

"Tapi kan tetap saja, andai kau tidak menyuruhku ke perpustakaan untuk mengambil buku aku tidak akan jatuh di tangga Myeon."

Jawab Yixing dengan mata menyipit menatap Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon hanya menghela nafas berat.

"Oke, maafkan aku."

Kata Joonmyeon mengalah. Ini akan menjadi masalah yang panjang jika tidak ada yang mengalah. Sebagai calon yang baik kau harus mengalah Myeon, batinnya.

"Kau menyebalkan Myeon."

Kata Yixing melunak.

"Aku tau, aku tampan."

Jawab Joonmyeon narsis.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan Myeon."

"Aku memang keren Xing."

"Aku membencimu Myeon."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Xing."

"Eoh?"

Reflek Yixing dan langsung menatap ke arah Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon tersenyum menatap Yixing. Tangan Yixing terulur menggenggam tangan Yixing.

"Aku mencintaimu Xing. Aku mencintaimu dari awal kita bertemu, saat masa kecil kita. Setiap hari aku selalu berharap kita akan bertemu Xing. Bahkan saat aku sudah di Amerika, aku masih berharap kita akan bertemu di sana Xing. Joonmyeon kecil bahkan belum tau perasaan apa saat itu. Sampai Joonmyeon besar menyadari bahwa sekarang aku tidak ingin kehilangan kau lagi Xing. Aku mencintaimu Xing, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Joonmyeon menembaknya. Yixing yang terlalu gugup pun tidak bisa berfikir apa-apa. Sial, jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang sekarang. Dia belum pernah mengalami ini sebelum nya -uhh, Yixing yang polos-

"T-tapi aku ini muridmu Myeon."

Jawab Yixing gugup. Jantungnya tidak bisa dikendalikan. Yixing mikir terlalu lama.

"Memang di sekolah ada peraturan bahwa guru dan murid tidak boleh menjadi kekasih?"

Tanya Joonmyeon. Yixing menggeleng.

"Tidak ada kan? Apa yang kau khawatirkan?"  
Tanya Joonmyeon. Yixing menggeleng. Yixing menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Myeon."

Kata Yixing lirih dan tetap menundukkan kepalanya. Joonmyeon tersenyum lebar dan merasa lega. Joonmyeon langsung memeluk Yixing, yang tentunya dibalas oleh Yixing.

"Aku sangat sangat mencintaimu Xing."

"Aku juga Myeon."

 **.**

 **.**

 **~SULAY~**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi itu Yixing bersiap-siap ke sekolah dengan senyum yang terus terlukis di wajah cantiknya. Sekali lagi dia melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca.

"Kau cantik Yixing."

Katanya narsis.

Yixing keluar kamar dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Di sana ini melihat Eomma nya sedang menikmati sarapannya.

"Pagi Eomma."

Sapa Yixing dan mencium kedua pipi orang tuanya itu. Lalu dia duduk di kursi seberang eommanya.

"Kau kenapa Yixing?"  
Tanya Eomma nya yang melihat senyum anaknya yang lebar itu. Yixing hanya menggeleng dan menikmati sarapannya sendiri -masih dengan senyum terukir di wajahnya.

TIN TIN

Tak lama, ada suara klakson mobil dari luar. Yang dipastikan itu adalah Sehun.

"Ohh, Sehun sudah datang."

Kata Yixing dan meminum susunya cepat.

"Annyeonghaseyo Yixing Eomma."

Sapa Sehun saat masuk ke dapur. Eomma Yixing membalasnya dengan tersenyum.

"Duduklah Sehun, kau sudah sarapan? Kalau belum, kau bisa sarapan di sini."

Lanjut Yixing Eomma.

"Ani, saya sudah sarapan. Terimakasih untuk tawarannya."

Jawab Sehun sopan. "Ne, Sehun sudah sarapan, ayo Sehun kita berangkat sekarang." Potong Yixing dan menggendong tasnya lalu menarik tangan Sehun.

Sehun hanya terbengong dengan tingkah Yixing saat ini dan hanya menuruti kemauan Yixing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~SULAY~**

 **.**

 **.**

"Noona, wae?"

Tanya Sehun saat mereka sudah duduk di mobil. Saat ini mereka menuju ke sekolah.

"Wae? Apanya yang kenapa?"

Tanya Yixing balik dengan wajah polosnya.

"Kenapa kau ingin sekali berangkat pagi pagi seperti ini? Apa yang membuatmu khilaf seperti ini?"

Tanya Sehun yang fokus menyetir melihat ke depan.

PLAKKK

Itu tangan Yixing yang menggeplak kepala Sehun dan menimbulkan suara seperti itu. Sehun

hanya mengaduh dan mengelus tangan kanannya yang digeplak Yixing.

"Khilaf apanya?"

Tanya Yixing sengit.

"Lagian noona tumben ingin berangkat pagi, bukankah akhir akhir ini noona sering malas masuk sekolah dan berakhir dengan noona yang dipaksa Eomma setiap pagi, eoh?!"

Jelas Sehun.

"Aku seperti itukah?"

Tanya Yixing polos dan memiringkan kepalanya imut. Sehun yang melihatnya hanya mendengus. Kebiasaan, batin Sehun.

Itu karena kemarin terjadi sesuatu yang tak kau ketahui Oh Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~SULAY~**

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat pagi anak-anak." Sapa Kim Saem.

"Pagi Saem." jawab semua murid yang ada di kelas. Kali ini Yixing mengatakannya dengan sangat ikhlas dan tersenyum sangat manis, tidak seperti hari hari yang lalu.

Dan kali ini, Yixing memperhatikan semua penjelasan Kim Sonsaengnim dengan tenang sampai bel istirahat berbunyi.

.

.

Dan mulai sekarang Yixing akan tetap seperti ini.

Yixing akan dengan senang hati mendengarkan penjelasan Kim Sonsaengnim, lebih tepatnya memperhatikan semua yang dilakukan Kim Sonsaengnim.

Modus.

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah selesai, kekekeke.

Ini bisa dikatakan sequel kah?

Maaf, mampet ini kekekeke.

Ini alurnya kecepetan, saya tau. Lagi inget sama temen kecil malah main tembak ae :D :D

Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan.

Saya ini newbie.

Nulis kalau ada mood doang, dan juga ide tentu saja.

Terimakasih buat yang udah review, favorite, dan follow di **Yixing-**

Terimakasih banyak buat **the-dancing-petals, aerii0110, Tabifangirl, xingmyun, Park Chan Sung, Guest, SLhan, wonderfulwoo, yeojaakoriya23, 0110JY, oobndroo, yrae, , qwertyxing, rama24**

Terimakasih buat yang sudah memberi tau saya cara penulisan arra, hehehe mian ya kurang 'r' satu.

Terimakasih juga buat yang sudah baca.

Saya terima kritik dan saran kok. Saya anak baru jadi masih sangat kurang pengalaman.


End file.
